


Scene Piece

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, Scripts & Screenplays, Skits & Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in Play writing: Introductory in college. One of our assignments was to write one page of a play that used the set that is in the preview picture, which is from the play "All My Sons".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scene Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Play writing: Introductory in college. One of our assignments was to write one page of a play that used the set that is in the preview picture, which is from the play "All My Sons".

(Lights up on the backyard of a yellow two story house. Stairs lead  
off of the porch and into a grassy yard that has been strewn with  
broken tree branches. A patio set that includes two chairs, a small  
table between them, and a larger seat made for two is set up close to  
the porch. An arch is standing in front of a wooden fence that  
travels all the way along the side of the house. Beside the arch are  
two small trees on each side. The sky seems to be a little cloudy.  
MARTHA and EMILY, who appear both in their early twenties, walk out  
of the house and down the stairs. MARTHA is supporting EMILY, helping  
her walk. They sit down in the two chairs while WILLIAM walks out of  
the house and sits apart from them on the larger seat.)

WILLIAM  
(Takes a cigarette out of his shirt's breast pocket.)

MARTHA  
William, don't light that! Emily is sitting right here!

WILLIAM  
What? It's not like she's going to care. I mean, look at her! She's been completely silent since Mother-

MARTHA  
Sush! Just because she's been silent doesn't mean she can't hear you!

EMILY  
(Puts her head down and sobs loudly.)

MARTHA  
See? You've always been like this. You never care what happens to anyone besides yourself!

WILLIAM  
(Stands up.)  
And who was it that actually tried to push Mother out of the way last night? You just sat there, holding Emily, and watched as Mother died! 

EMILY  
(Stands up and runs into house.)

MARTHA  
(Stands up and moves closer to WILLIAM)  
Don't you dare blame me for what happened last night! That wasn't my fault!

WILLIAM  
That's right. Perfect little Martha can do no wrong. Nothing's ever your fault, is it? Just like it wasn't your fault that Father left.


End file.
